wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: the Lost Tribes by Phoenixsong
This is a fanfic by Phoenixsong the HiveWing/LeafWing hybrid Disclaimer: I talk about DeathWings a lot, but they're actually not the DeathWings on this wiki. I actually created another tribe called DeathWings because I really loved the idea but wanted to tweak some things. And I just realized how many incomplete pages I have. Prologue "Chaosbringer." Chaosbringer bowed. "Your majesty." "Darkstalker was right about one thing. We must make sacrifices to achieve ultimate world peace. Does that sound right to you?" "Yes, Your Majesty." "Good. Then make sure to fulfill your promise." "Yes, Your Majesty. I will have it done in no time." "Then go. Make sure you get it done." "I won't disappoint you, Your Majesty," said Chaosbringer as he walked out of the room. He smiled to himself. The dragon on the throne smiled too. Soon, very soon... Intro WELCOME TO THE JADE MOUNTAIN ACADEMY! At this school, you will be learning side by side with dragons from all the other tribes, so we wanted to give you some basic information that may be useful as you get to know one another. You have been assigned to a winglet with six other dragons; the winglet groups are listed on the following page. Thank you for being a part of this school. You are the hope of our future. You are the dragons who can bring lasting peace to this world. WE WISH YOU ALL THE POWER OF WINGS OF FIRE! Staff Beech the LeafWing: Head of School Toad the MudWing: Hall manager Scrollreader the NightWing: Librarian Oasis the SandWing: Music teacher Albino the IceWing: History teacher Honeybee the HiveWing: Science teacher Acrylic the SilkWing: Art teacher Pearl the SeaWing: Literature teacher Capricorn the RainWing: Social skills teacher Nosedive the SkyWing: Hunting and PE teacher Psychic the NightWing: School helper and ringer of the gong Ripple the SilkWing: Helper for those going through their Metamorphosis during the school year Flair the RainWing: Drama teacher Narwhal the IceWing: Head of the Scavenger Study Club Truthseeker the NightWing: Scrollreader's assistant Stream the SeaWing: Guidance counselor Clay the MudWing: Guidance counselor Coconut the SilkWing: Guidance counselor Lemon the HiveWing: Head of prey center Starscales the NightWing: Helper for NightWings with mind-reading/future sight Aurora the IceWing: Expert on animus magic Winglets Jade Winglet DeathWing: Reaper HiveWing: Storm IceWing: Arctic Wolf LeafWing: Autumn MudWing: Python MusicWing: Treble Clef NightWing: Twilight RainWing: Sapphire SandWing: Thorn SeaWing: Coral SharpWing: Metalwing ShieldWing: Silver SilkWing: Rainbow SkyWing: Ember SwordWing: Iron Gold Winglet DeathWing: Grim HiveWing: Ladybug IceWing: Frost LeafWing: Bark MudWing: Swamp MusicWing: Fermata NightWing: Luna RainWing: Amazon SandWing: Strike SeaWing: Current SharpWing: Knifeclaw ShieldWing: Osmium SilkWing: Streak SkyWing: Mountain SwordWing: Gold Silver Winglet DeathWing: Apocalypse HiveWing: Dragonfly IceWing: Nova LeafWing: Spring MudWing: Puddle MusicWing: Largo NightWing: Moondancer RainWing: Canopy SandWing: Fang SeaWing: Abyss SharpWing: Slashtail ShieldWing: Bismuth SilkWing: Chrysalis SkyWing: Jet Stream SwordWing: Magnesium Copper Winglet DeathWing: Poison HiveWing: Goldenscales IceWing: Everest LeafWing: Evergreen MudWing: Wetland MusicWing: Coda NightWing: Starlight RainWing: Flamingo SandWing: Sandslash SeaWing: Marinara SharpWing: Needletalon ShieldWing: Lithium SilkWing: Moth SkyWing: Garnet SwordWing: Tungsten Quartz Winglet DeathWing: Silent HiveWing: Buzz IceWing: Saber-Tooth LeafWing: Shrub MudWing: Vine MusicWing: Adagio NightWing: Galaxy RainWing: Exotic SandWing: Prickle SeaWing: Seashore SharpWing: Quicksilver ShieldWing: Aluminum SilkWing: Silkworm SkyWing: Trade Winds SwordWing: Yttrium Diamond Winglet DeathWing: Ash HiveWing: Coal IceWing: Snowstorm LeafWing: Oak MudWing: Bush MusicWing: Aria NightWing: Fateseer RainWing: Ivy SandWing: Desert SeaWing: Island SharpWing: Scythehorns ShieldWing: Calcium SilkWing: Glowworm SkyWing: Sunlight SwordWing: Hafnium Ruby Winglet DeathWing: Whisper HiveWing: Hornet IceWing: Kaldur LeafWing: Cypress MudWing: Gaea MusicWing: Sonata NightWing: Sharpclaws RainWing: Dappled SandWing: Sabaku SeaWing: Turquoise SharpWing: Glitterscales ShieldWing: Scandium SilkWing: Brimstone SkyWing: Sapphire SwordWing: Platinum Emerald Winglet DeathWing: Cerberus HiveWing: Yellowjacket IceWing: Alabaster LeafWing: Amora MudWing: Brooke MusicWing: Bass Clef NightWing: Mysterious RainWing: Spider SandWing: Canyon SeaWing: Navy SharpWing: Diamondhorn ShieldWing: Sodium SilkWing: Lupine SkyWing: Topaz SwordWing: Copper Sapphire Winglet DeathWing: Specter HiveWing: Abisa IceWing: Antarctic LeafWing: Salix MudWing: Sludge MusicWing: Fulltune NightWing: Eclipse RainWing: Monkey SandWing: Cactus SeaWing: Tide SharpWing: Razorwings ShieldWing: Francium SilkWing: Lorquiin SkyWing: Cuprite SwordWing: Tin Obsidian Winglet DeathWing: Tendril HiveWing: Cercens IceWing: Peak LeafWing: Birch MudWing: Hazelnut MusicWing: Songbird NightWing: Echopool RainWing: Toucan SandWing: Kangaroo SeaWing: Swordfish SharpWing: Discwings ShieldWing: Radium SilkWing: Argus SkyWing: Mercury SwordWing: Zinc Coral Winglet DeathWing: Dementor HiveWing: Cynips IceWing: Crystal LeafWing: Avani MudWing: Cocoa MusicWing: Phoenix NightWing: Fadestar RainWing: Harpy SandWing: Coyote SeaWing: Dolphin SharpWing: Spiketail ShieldWing: Thorium SilkWing: Morpho SkyWing: Eagle SwordWing: Mercury Crystal Winglet DeathWing: Ghost HiveWing: Honey IceWing: Archipelago LeafWing: Vampire MudWing: Chestnut MusicWing: Mockingjay NightWing: Nightmare RainWing: Leafcutter SandWing: Mirage SeaWing: Bay SharpWing: Cutthroat ShieldWing: Dysprosium SilkWing: Tiger SkyWing: Cardinal SwordWing: Nickel Pearl Winglet DeathWing: Tartarus HiveWing: Apiday IceWing: Chill LeafWing: Apple MudWing: Muck MusicWing: Nightingale NightWing: Dreamcatcher RainWing: Capybara SandWing: Hawk SeaWing: Raindrop SharpWing: Arrowhead ShieldWing: Neodymium SilkWing: Viceroy SkyWing: Falcon SwordWing: Lead Topaz Winglet DeathWing: Limbo HiveWing: Mantis IceWing: Wolf LeafWing: Cherry Blossom MudWing: Walnut MusicWing: Psychedelia NightWing: Destiny RainWing: Jaguar SandWing: Iguana SeaWing: Ao SharpWing: Daggertooth ShieldWing: Barium SilkWing: 88 SkyWing: Sparrow SwordWing: Actinium Opal Winglet DeathWing: Underworld HiveWing: Scorpion IceWing: Iceberg LeafWing: Jacaranda MudWing: Almond MusicWing: Rapid NightWing: Reality RainWing: Ibis SandWing: Sandstorm SeaWing: Drizzle SharpWing: Sonicarrow ShieldWing: Cobalt SilkWing: Ulysses SkyWing: Stork SwordWing: Iridium Chapter I: Thoughts Twilight was usually quite good at blocking out thoughts. However, it was impossible to ignore the dark, icicle-sharp thoughts of the IceWing princess about why she had to be there with the NightWings. Apparently she also realized there was a mind-reader next to her and she didn't care. It was also pretty hard to ignore the fact that the IceWing princess was wearing a cape made of out NightWing scales. Princess Arctic Wolf had noticed the NightWing next to her by now. She had the silver teardrops, signifying that she was a mind-reader. Arctic Wolf didn't care. In fact, she directed all her hate at the oh-so-powerful all-knowing NightWing, just for the satisfaction of seeing her covering her head as if it was raining fire. Princess Treble Clef flew in, trailing behind her mother Queen Cascadia, awed at how many dragon tribes she saw. She saw a DeathWing lurking behind a tree, and a NightWing/IceWing hybrid trying to make conversation with a HiveWing. Behind her were fourteen other dragons. The fifteen of them would be the first MusicWings to attend Jade Mountain Academy. Reaper watched the scene with amazement, although he wasn't sure whether or not to show it. Back on his gloomy home the Azkaban Island, he had always been taught to hide his emotions. He wasn't sure if things were different here or now or what, but he decided to stay on guard, especially for the seducing music of the MusicWings. Iron leaped forward, slicing down a tree with one stroke of his enchanted sword, revealing the DeathWing standing there. Iron tried to initiate some conversation, but it didn't look like the DeathWing was one for talking. Silver rolled his eyes. SwordWings were naturally more show-off-y than ShieldWings. Silver was sure, though, that he could beat Iron in a battle if he wanted to. Sometimes defensive was better than offensive. Storm the HiveWing didn't like crowds. And this was the most crowded year yet for Jade Mountain Academy. And she had thought it was crowded last year. In comparison, this was a cage of screaming dragonets. She sidled over to her friend Twilight, who looked like she was trying to be as far away as possible from Princess Arctic Wolf. Python, despite his name, was not very aggressive or strong. In fact, he was quite a nerd for a MudWing. Usually he liked to content himself with sitting in the shade or relaxing, this time listening to the MusicWings singing. Ember walked down the halls, chatting with his new friends from the MusicWing tribe. As one of the most popular dragons at Jade Mountain Academy, he found it easy to socialize with the new dragons. Although, the DeathWings were kind of weird. He wasn't sure if he liked them that much. Sapphire finally found where Python was standing, and landed next to him. "Let's go inside," she suggested. Autumn the LeafWing, despite being from one of the ten "basic" tribes, was a new student that year. Although she was young, she was eager to start learning. As her mother hadn't really left her with any directions, she was kind of lost. Eventually she found some scary dragon wearing a skull mask. As an expert on reading other dragons, she could tell that he was kind of lonely, even though he was trying to hide it. She wondered if the skull was attached to his head or what. Metalwing the SharpWing perched in the treetops, waiting for the crowd to abate. He did not want to start out his first day with accidentally killing someone. Thorn tucked her tail barb away in a neat spiral, landing outside the entrance hall. She looked around to see if anyone was following her, then she headed down towards her rooms. As she passed each wall, she inspected it carefully. As she had packed light, she only had one bag to carry with her, so she didn't mind taking extra time. Princess Coral landed besides her mother Queen Wave, the servants following behind. Honestly, they were so noisy. She was an'' animus. Why couldn't she just ''enchant her stuff to follow her? It wasn't like that would turn her evil or anything. Sheesh! Rainbow leaped into the next tree. He liked these trees. They were sort of like the webs of his home back on Pantala. They would also make sure he kept in good shape while away. Since he was five and nearing his Metamorphosis, he wanted to keep healthy. Descending Hope watched through the trees. He saw a bright, distant, future, almost hidden among the fog of all the other possible futures. They were on the right track to achieving that future. Chapter II: Clawmates Treble Clef hummed softly to herself as she followed the map to her rooms. Psychic had been quite helpful with helping her read it, although she had said a looooot of unnecessary words. She was surprised at all the decoration. Glowing orbs lit the hallways so it look more like her home back on Whistling Cloud Island than a dark, forbidding fortress, which was kind of what she'd been expecting. Then again, maybe not. "Dark, forbidding fortress" probably wouldn't have too much of a good impact on the students. She finally arrived at her cave. Her clawmates were already there. She glanced at them. The SkyWing was red, with maybe just a touch of pink. He was lying on a stone ledge, chatting with the SandWing, who was desert-colored and tough-looking. The SandWing had obviously packed light, as Treble Clef had been told most SandWings did. The SandWing was standing on a pile of sand, inspecting the wall behind her. Treble Clef flopped onto her bed, which was a floating cloud (probably enchanted with their anime magic or whatever it was called) with a sigh (which sounded more like flute notes to Ember). She began unpacking her things. The SkyWing immediately tried to initiate a conversation. "Hello. You're one of the new tribes, aren't you?" "I guess." "Cool! I'm Ember of the SkyWings." "I'm Princess Treble Clef of the MusicWings. But you can drop the 'princess' part if you want. I prefer to just be called by my name." "Okay. So I guess we're clawmates! Wonderful! Now I can learn all about your tribe! Hey, Thorn, would you like to introduce yourself?" The SandWing (obviously Thorn) turned around from inspecting the wall and Treble Clef noticed that she had a scar on one of her eyes, as well as a large tear in her ear and a missing leg. Thorn obviously wasn't much of a talker, as she seemed more interested in inspecting Treble Clef. The caves had obviously been designed to make them feel that way, because she noticed how the beds seemed to fit each dragons' habitat. She also didn't miss the wind chimes in the shape of musical notes above her bed, or the scroll racks beside each bed. She would have been content to continue lying there, but Ember wouldn't let her. "Come on," he said, "Let's explore the rest of the school." Treble Clef agreed, and so she followed Ember out of the cave. She glanced back to see Thorn slip out in the opposite direction. Reaper followed Autumn to his caves. He was a bit nervous, because she was also new and didn't seem to look like she knew where she was going. He wouldn't admit it, but he was amazed by all the light and color, so unlike his gloomy home back on Azkaban Island. Finally they arrived at the cave. There was already another dragon there lying in a silk hammock, who was probably the most beautiful dragon he had ever seen. The other dragon was covered in all the colors of the rainbow. The only odd thing about him was that he didn't have any wings, only buds where his wings were supposed to be. "Hi," he said. "I'm Rainbow the SilkWing." "I'm Reaper," said Reaper, because he still wasn't sure about how much to reveal about himself. He dragged himself onto a cold stone ledge. Even though he was tired after flying all the way here, he didn't want to let the others think so. So he stood there, inspecting the room around him. Autumn was lying on a bed of moss and leaves, obviously designed to suit her own comforts. She noticed Reaper eyeing the scroll racks. Quietly, she asked him, "Can you read?" Reaper hesitated, but didn't see any reason to lie, so he shook his head. "I can teach you, if you want." This silenced him. No one had ever offered to help him with anything, unless it was teaching him the best way to kill other dragons. Autumn knew she had hit home. It killed her to not be able to be herself, but she knew she had to be patient with this other dragon, who had obviously never had any friends before. Rainbow rolled over and started snoozing. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, it was hard to imagine the turbulent, uprooting life that Reaper had had only a few years ago. Eventually, overcome by exhaustion, he fell asleep too. Iron waved goodbye to Silver as he ducked into his cave. There were already two dragons there who looked ready to collapse, but as soon as he walked in, they ran over and started asking so many questions. He smiled and showed off a little by slicing some stalagmites clean in half. Then he flopped onto the only remaining bed and fell fast asleep. Silver wasn't sure if he liked his new clawmates. One radiated cold, and stood on a bed of ice, standing perfectly still, as if waiting for something. The other was bossy and show-off-y, and had already messed up the room with her belongings. He just wanted to fall asleep, but he couldn't with the other two around, so he decided to do some exploring on his own. He peeked into the music room, where a friendly-looking SandWing was doing some setting up. Right next to that was the art room, where a NightWing was painting something. Behind her, an older SilkWing was setting clay figures onto a shelf. Silver moved on. At the prey center, a bluish IceWing was speaking with a slightly yellowish-greenish MudWing. He sighed. How long would he be stuck with his clawmates? Now that the crowd had finally abated, Metalwing dared to fly out of the tree and go inside. He was met by a small NightWing who was probably younger than he was. "Hello!" she said, "You're Metalwing, right? I'm Psychic the NightWing and it's very nice to meet you! You can take a map..." then she looked at his claws and shrugged, throwing the map aside, "Or I can show you! How exciting! More time to talk to you, I guess!" She brushed past him, a little too close for Metalwing to be comfortable. He reluctantly followed her. When he arrived, there were already two dragons there. A black dragon with silver scales all over her was reading a scroll. So was the black dragon with something that looked like a lightning bolt on her. Above him was a skylight, which provided light and warmth. He just hoped it wouldn't rain, although it seemed to have glass above it, so to let light in but not the weather. He eyed the scrolls they were holding. He could read, but he couldn't ever handle a scroll. The starry dragon looked at him. "Hello," she finally said. "I'm Twilight, and this is Storm" she said, pointing to the lightning one. Storm waved. "Do you want to do some exploring?" she ventured. Metalwing shook his head. He kind of just wanted to sleep, plus he would rather spend less time around other dragons. Twilight gave him a sympathetic look. He flopped onto his bed and fell asleep. Chapter III: Classtime Metalwing was very nervous about being out in the hallways with so many other dragons around. He followed closely behind Twilight and Storm, afraid of accidentally cutting up another dragon. It seemed to take forever, but finally they got to their first class. A crimson SkyWing was waiting for them in the PE room, which was open on one side. The third gong rang. He started immediately, "Hello, class! Yesterday was such an exciting day! We now have five new dragon tribes attending Jade Mountain Academy! How exciting! You probably met your clawmates yesterday, but today you will be introducing yourself to the rest of your winglet! So let's go ahead and say our name, our tribe, and a couple interesting facts about ourselves! I'll go first: My name is Nosedive of the SkyWings, and I will be your Physical Education teacher for the rest of the year! Next!" A chilly dragon covered in spikes went, "I'm Princess Arctic Wolf of the IceWings, and I hate NightWings." Nosedive and Twilight looked a bit uncomfortable at these words. Next was a blue dragon covered in jewelry. "I'm Princess Coral of the SeaWings, the daughter of Queen Wave, and oh by the way I'm an animus, in case you didn't know." Arctic Wolf rolled her eyes. A silver dragon with a floating shield went next, "I'm Silver of the ShieldWings, and I'm friends with Iron here. I like reading and writing scrolls, or I think you call them books," gesturing to Storm. She nodded. Next up was a dark red dragon (presumably Iron). He said, "I'm Iron of the SwordWings. Like Silver mentioned, we're from the same island. And btw my knife can cut through anything." Then then proved himself by easily cutting up a few more stalagmites. So that's what happened to the missing stalagmites, thought Metalwing. "Hi, I'm Python the MudWing. I like science, particularly biology, and also scrolls." "I'm Sapphire of the RainWings. I would also consider myself a scientist. Right now I'm working on finding out the evolution of dragons." "I'm Reaper of the DeathWings, and I could petrify you if I wanted to, so don't make me mad." "Aloha to you all! I'm Autumn, because I love autumn! I'm a LeafWing and I'm a new student here this year!" "Hello, I'm Rainbow the SilkWing. I'm six, so I'm almost going to go through my Metamorphosis." "I'm Thorn the SandWing. I grew up in the Scorpion Den. As you can see, I have some fighting experience." "Hi, I'm Ember the SkyWing." "I'm Treble Clef the MusicWing. I'm the daughter of Queen Cascadia. I'm great at singing, and... I'm looking forward to staying here and being with you all." Now it was Metalwing's turn. He was a bit nervous, and then he felt silly for being nervous. After all, he was just introducing himself. "Hi, I'm MetalWing. I'm a SharpWing, so... you might not want to touch me, because, you know..." Storm went next. "Hello. I'm Storm the HiveWing. I'm kind of an introvert, and I like scrolls." Twilight was last. "Hi, I'm Twilight the NightWing. Um, I'm a mindreader, just in case you couldn't tell. I like science, and... I also like scrolls." "Wonderful! Now, let's get flying!" Nosedive soared out through the open wall. Dagger and Knight quickly followed him, followed by Princess Coral. Princess Arctic Wolf stalked over, sniffed, and swept outside. Oh, the freedom! Metalwing relished the way that the air swept under him, lifting him higher and higher. Out here, he didn't have to worry about touching anyone else. "Everybody, follow me!" shouted Nosedive as he glided off. Everyone followed him, somewhat begrudgingly. Finally, after having circled all the way around Jade Mountain, they landed back in the room. "You're dismissed!" Metalwing was sooooo tired, he just wanted to crawl back to his room and fall asleep. But Autumn wouldn't let him. "Don't be silly," she cried, "That was only your first class!" Metalwing gulped. How would he survive the day? Chapter IV: Rumors The next few days passed by in a blur of Metalwing shielding (or at least trying to shield) himself from all the other dragons. He did, however, become good friends with Storm and Twilight, and they started going to the library during lunch. Scrollreader and Truthseeker were always really kind and helpful to them, and Twilight would often read to him long sagas about Darkstalker, the Scorching, the Hive Mind, and the War of SandWing Succession. That night, he dragged himself to bed. Storm frowned and twitched in her sleep. Twilight mumbled something about war and rolled over. Metalwing lay awake thinking about how he would survive for a whole year, but he soon fell asleep. The next day was like any other. Metalwing hardly noticed he was going through the classes until lunch. He decided that he would go to Stream to see if she could help. He told Twilight, and she replied, "Oh, that's okay. I was going to go see Starscales anyway. Sorry, Storm." Metalwing walked down the halls. It was so eerily silent; the only other sound to be heard was the water trickling through the shallow trench in the middle of the hall. He was close enough to the surface now that dappled green leaves formed a tight canopy above the skylights, giving the walls a sea-green quality. There were also windows, spaced evenly, which had been left open. A DeathWing flew by outside, a black hole in the painted landscape. There! A cave opening with vines growing from the top. The vines had been moved aside to show that Stream was available. He poked his head through the doorway. Stream, a dark blue SeaWing with hints of dark green, gestured to him to step inside. He did. Stream pulled on a vine with her tail, which released all the other vines so that they covered the entrance completely. "Hello, Metalwing," she said. "Please sit down." He took a seat. "You know that the SharpWings just sent fifteen of their students here?" "Yes." "But we're not like the other tribes. None of us are," he said, referring to the Lost Tribes. "Mm-hmm." "It's only been a few days and I've had some very near encounters with accidental murder. I don't know how I'm going to not seriously harm anyone or get in trouble for the rest of the year." Stream thought for a moment. She spoke, almost to herself, "Starscales says that you might not have to." "What?" "Never mind. I'll think about, and call you when I have some advice for you." "Okay, thank you," Metalwing said as he ducked out of the doorway. To be continued... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (PhoenixsongTheHiveWingLeafWingHybrid)